


Firefly

by JenoNova



Category: JENO - Fandom, NCT, jaemin - Fandom, leejeno - Fandom, najaemin - Fandom, nctdream - Fandom, nomin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenoNova/pseuds/JenoNova
Summary: Years ago, Mr. Lee takes the Na family and ruin Jaemin’s life... that was until Jeno came into his life years later.
Relationships: Nomin - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Ten years ago  
"Mum! Mum! Mum!"  
Jeno screamed in happiness as he ran into the kitchen with a big smile on his face, he wanted to tell his mum that he managed to do his maths homework on his own. Though, in front of him stood a tall, broad shouldered figure. His mother, laid on her side propping herself up with her elbow while she held her cheek. Tears running down her face, tracing the outline of her hand as she looked at Jeno. The tall, broad shouldered figure turns. It's Jeno's father. His father bent down to him, looking Jeno directly in the eyes.  
"Shouldn't you be in bed, Jeno?"  
Jeno lowered his head and started to turn away to go back up to his room. He got so far until he heard shouting, something that was very clear to him.  
"I'm going to kill them! They should repay for everything!"  
Jeno's body stiffened up and went wide eyed and ran to his room wishing he didn't hear that. He grabbed his stuffed bear and hid under his blankets for protection. Trying not to cry and keeping himself quiet.  
Even if his mum reported this to the police, they wouldn't do anything due to his high status and Mr. Lee saying it was self defence.  
A loud thud erupt downstairs. Jeno's father had ran out the house and Jeno could hear his mother pleading for him to stop. He heard his mother scream in pain causing Jeno to bolt out of his bed straight away and rush downstairs, Jeno could hear the car engine start then the cars engine started to fade out into the distance, he ran outside to his mother, laid out crying and screaming in pain. The smaller boy ran to his mother, sliding on his knees to her.  
"Mum!"  
Grabbing his mothers hand she stuttered.  
"Go to your neighbours and... get help, now."  
Jeno didn't hesitate letting go of his mothers hand and began to run to his neighbours screaming for help. The old couple next door rushed to the door asking Jeno concerningly.  
"What's wrong dear?"  
"My... my mum is hurt... help, please."Jeno cried and the old man rushed over while the old woman ushered him into the house calling for an ambulance and the police. Soon, sirens were heard as Jeno rushed to the window watching the brightly coloured jackets rush to his mother with a stretcher. Jeno watched his mother being taken away, looking lifeless on the stretcher. He watched up until his mother being put into the back of the ambulance. Police officers came up and asked to speak to Jeno. Even though he was young, he was at the age where he could give some information that could help them. His dad would hunt him down if he confessed, yet he didn't want to lie to the police man right in front of him. Jeno was checked over for injuries but only grazed knees from sliding across the white stones to get down to his mother.  
"Jeno, do you think you could give a statement down at the police station? I promise we will take you straight to your mother after."  
Jeno didn't speak he nodded his head and the police officer smiled and nodded, gesturing him to leave with him, giving him his jacket to keep him warm. 

Jeno sat in a room with a different person. Scared to speak first, his heart was racing. Scared his father would find out where he is and what he says to the man he's sat in front of. But he thought of the words he shouted at his mother earlier. Killing 'them'. Who is them? Jeno thought but soon was snapped out of thought from the man in front of him.  
"Mr. Lee Jeno? I am detective Jung Jaehyun. I'm sorry that you have to go through this... but can you answer some questions and maybe anything that is helpful to us about who did this and why it occurred?"  
"Ye-yes sir."  
Jeno took a deep breath and listened to what detective Jung had to say.  
"Do you know who did this to your mother?"  
"Yes, i-it was my fa-father."  
"Your father did this? Why would he do that? Explain as much as you can."  
Jeno took a deep breath and began to explain, without hesitation or a stutter. He knew his father needed to be caught. Detective Jung knew his father for sweet talking out of stuff like this and may never be charged unless something serious happened.  
"I ran downstairs to talk to my mum, she was on the floor. Holding her cheek, she looked at me as to say go back upstairs, but I didn't move. I think they were arguing about something. He stood in front of me and told me to go upstairs out of the way. I did as I was told. But my dad shouted something and I heard what he said. My dad is scary, I'm scar-"  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, what did he say."  
Detective Jung's eyebrows furrowed, looking a Jeno. The younger looked down and mumbled the words as he messed with the hem of his top.  
"He said, I'm going to kill them... They should repay for everything. That's word for word... I ran upstairs and stayed in my room till I heard the front door open and slam closed with my mum begging him to not do anything. And... and.'  
Jeno took a deep breath.  
'That's when he... hurt my mum."  
Tears slipped out of jeno's eyes as he wiped them with his dampened and dirtied sleeves. Detective Jung finished writing and said Jeno could go to the hospital with him to see his mother. Little did they know about his mothers condition. The detective spoke as he made his way out of the station with little Jeno trialing behind.  
"Send patrol cars out for the search Mr. Lee, please try and contact him as well."

Jaemin sat there on the sofa fiddling with his fingers, head hanging low with his feet not touching the floor. He didn't want to move or anything, no matter how much he wanted to go to his mother, he couldn't because his parents were in sight through the open spaced kitchen, bickering about something that Jaemin should never hear. But that something, needed to be told to him. To protect him.   
"We are not telling him. We can't."  
"Why? He's our son we-"  
Jaemin flinched when his mother raised her voice towards his father as a glass was slammed onto the counter side and smashed.   
"Because! He's 9 years old! A child doesn't need this!"  
There was silence until a faint curse word left his mothers mouth.  
"Shit..."  
Jaemin's mother had several pieces of glass stuck in her hand, blood dripping onto the floor as the blood floated among the water. Jaemin moved from his place quietly and went to the kitchen, looking at his mother.   
"Mum, are you okay?"  
His mother hid her hand and smiled at Jaemin.   
"I'm fine Sweety."  
To distract Jaemin, she looked at the time and saw it was about 8pm.  
"Jaemin, sweety... it's getting late, you have school tomorrow. Go shower and get into bed I'll be there in a bit."  
His mother smiled sweetly as Jaemin nodded and left in silence to do what he was told to do, only muffled voices could be heard.  
"Look, whatever Mr. Lee is up to, he needs to stop... we repaid him and don’t own a single penny back to him. Why does he want more, greedy man."   
Jaemin's mother closed her eyes and rubbed the side of her head.   
"He's a man of wealth, he's greedy. He will get what he wants. But since we refuse and have been in hiding for the last six months, he is going to find us. I don't know what he will do... but please, if anything happens just know I love you and Jaemin. Protect him at all costs, even if you have to send him to your sister. Okay?"  
She nods her head   
"Okay, I'll protect him."  
Jaemin was laid in bed curled up in a ball on his right side, facing the window while the moon light peaked through the sheer white cloth. He heard the click of the door and turned to see his mother with a white bandage wrapped around her right hand, only slight blood was seeping through the center. He smiled sorrowful towards his mum as she came and sat on the bed next to him.   
"There's something I want you to keep with you for the rest of your life."  
That when she pulled out a plain thin silver chain, with that she took off her ring that was given to her from her mother. Placing the ring on the chain, Jaemin sat up and gulped at what was happening, he was confused but still took it. The plain silver ring with tiny red rose diamonds sit perfectly within the ring around it. The word in the inside read 'faith'. His mother reached around Jaemin's neck and clasped the two ends of the necklace together, placing a kiss to his head and giving him a hug.   
"I love you sweety. Don't ever... forget that."  
At the point, Jaemin felt his mothers tears hit the top of his head. Tears fell from the pair of them until Jaemin drifted off to sleep.  
-——————  
Jaemin woke up to a loud bang and a scream, he hid under his quilt.  
"Get Jaemin now!"  
Jaemin's mother ran upstairs and went to grab Jaemin. Beads of sweat forming on her forehead.   
"Jaemin, sweety... we got to go, right now!"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Jaemin don't question me now, let's go."  
Jaemin stood up on the bed and leaped into him mothers arms as she ran downstairs and out the door, not even half way up the drive Jaemin heard a gun shot. Jaemin doesn't remember anything after that other than an agonising scream ringing in his left ear coming from his mother while feeling himself begin to fall with his mothers left arm crush his tiny waist and right hand cover the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaemin woke up, his vision blurred. He groaned and held the back of his head, feeling something heavy around his ankles. He looked down to see a chain wrapped around his ankles.  
"Mum... dad? Where are you?"  
Jaemin quietly sobbed but heard a slight groan coming from the other side of the room.  
"Jaemin, we are right here. You need to get out of here and get help, okay?"  
"I can't."  
He heard his dad sigh, the young boy felt as if he was useless. A door opened and walked in a tall man all in black.   
A dark chuckle erupted from the man.   
"Oh my, the Na family altogether... in one room. What a lovely family meeting."  
"Let him go please, just take us... not our baby."  
She sobbed and begged.  
"Now why would I do that, he's the reason you're in this mess in the first place."  
"Mum, is it true?"  
Jaemin questioned with a shaky breath. His mother in panic.  
"No no, sweety... you did nothing wrong. You aren't to blame. Don't let yourself think that. He's trying to get into your head baby."  
Tears streamed down his mothers face and Jaemin started to tear up as well.   
"Aww, how sweet?"  
The man chuckled.  
"Mr. Lee, let my son go... let him live a normal life."  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that."   
With that, Mr. Lee left and closed the door. He didn't return for at least a week. Only the same two masked people coming in to give them the littlest bit of food and drink. Though, when he would return the torture was about to start, only to end in misery. Jaemin repeatedly tried to remove the chains off his ankles. The chains started to turn red from trying to escape. They were soon loose enough to get out but by then, It was too late. He had returned.   
The door opened and revealed Mr. Lee, standing there with a black duffel bag in his right hand. Two other men stood behind him with two chairs. A smirk plastered on his face while walking in, the men grabbed Jaemin's mother and father. Jaemin watched as he father was picked up like a rag doll and chucked into the chair and tied at the wrists and ankles, his head hung low with no energy left in him. His mother struggled and screamed for the masked man to let go of her. Mr. Lee walked over giggling like a maniac, clenching his fist while cocking his head to the side, he punched Jaemin's mother in the stomach causing her to lose her breath and to stop struggling while she was getting tied down. One of the men came over, a voice echoed as Mr. Lee walked out the room.  
"Tie the child's arms behind him. So he doesn't try anything."  
The man sat Jaemin up and crouched behind him, tying the rope loosely around the boys fragile wrists, the man then went to the chains on his ankles, loosening them. Jaemin was confused on why the unknown man wasn't tightening them tighter. A soft whisper came from the man.   
"Stay quiet until he leaves afterwards, I'm sorry for anything that happens to your parents. We promise we will get you out of here. We want you to live your life. Okay?"  
Jaemin nodded as he felt the chains go looser than before, sighing in relief yet heard faint drops of his blood dripping on the dusty floor. He looked out the corner of his eye to see the man, he had removed his mask and hat.  
"By the way, my name is Jungwoo. And my boyfriend over there."  
He flicked his head over to his boyfriend.  
"That is Lucas."  
Jaemin looked at the tall figure, who had also removed the cap and mask. The so called Lucas looked over and smiled, bending down to Jaemin's mother, whispering.  
"Your son will get out of here. Me and my boyfriend Jungwoo are gonna get him out of here safe and to your sisters house. Which isn't far from here."  
His mother grabbed lucas's wrist softly, smiling. Unable to speak to the giant boy, Lucas caught on to the fact the older woman was thanking him. He simply smiled back, Lucas walked over to Jungwoo and gave him a kiss and spoke lowly.  
"Whatever happens to us two we must carry on. I love you."  
Lucas grabbed Jungwoo by the neck and placed his forehead on Jungwoo's as a couple of tears slipped from Jungwoo as he grabbed Lucas's hand quickly.   
"I love you too, Lucas."   
Accenting the a in his lovers name, Lucas's heart broke knowing one of them is going down. They both knew yet they stayed strong no matter what. They separated themselves and sucked up all their emotions as Lucas looked to his right to only just see the camera in the corner before both Lucas and Jungwoo replace their masks and caps back on just before Mr. Lee walked back in and started on his torture, starting with the parents. He'd plan to torture then kill them both, to let the young jaemin suffer for another week before killing the fragile boy slowly. Lucas and Jungwoo knew about this since the maniac would boast about his plans to the two of three boys he trusted the most. Yet, he didn't know about Lucas and Jungwoo's plan till he'd left. Both of them stood behind Jaemin and hung their heads low. Knowing this is going to be a risky job and not wanting to see the torture the maniac was about to do. Yet they had to keep Jaemin watching.   
"What shall I do to the pair of you? Maybe slice your skin and let you bleed out slowly... hmmm, yes. That will do."  
He took a pocket knife and slit their wrists, calves and shoulder's. His dad gripped the chair and tried not to be so loud while his mother screamed out in agony. Jaemin's vision blurred as tears flowed down his cheeks.   
"No! Mum! Dad!"  
Jaemin screamed and begged, tugging at the restraints.   
"Shut him up."  
Jungwoo moved and placed tape over his mouth with a sorrowful look in his eyes. The torture continued to go on for another hour before his parents began to pass out and wake up again from blood loss and pain they felt.   
"This is boring, you could just die... right now? Anyway... Got any last words to your 'precious' child. Take the tape off his mouth, will you, Mr. Kim?"  
The older man smiled towards them creepily but Jungwoo was frozen and wide eyed, so Lucas took it off as quick and as gentle as possible, not wanting to hurt the young boy. The moment the tape left his mouth and Lucas had moved out of the way, He stuttered.   
"Please... Please stop, I beg of you... L-leave them alone."   
Jaemin lunged himself forward, landing on his side as he looked up with blurred eyes, seeing the tall figure turning to him. A chilling chuckle erupts from the man while bending down in front of Jaemin.   
"You really think I'll stop because of you. YOU did this to your own family."   
Tears ran down Jaemin's cheek with a slight whimper. With a hoarse voice and all his energy.   
"I didn't do anything, this isn't my fault!"   
He kept crying seeing cuts beginning to dry up from his parents. The maniac stood up and went back to Jaemin’s parents.  
“Mr. Wong, drag him back.”   
Jaemin felt the tug of the chains and he moved back, Lucas trying to be gentle. The fragile boy looked to see the blood drip out of his parents bodies again and how their facial features looked as if they had been frozen, the expressions on their faces painted with pain and weakness.   
Jaemin couldn't see what happened next, his eyes went black. Jungwoo had placed a blindfold over his eyes.   
"Why cover his eyes Jungwoo? Gone soft? I didn't raise you like this."  
The maniac, turned to Jungwoo almost singing in happiness as his arms were open towards the other while Jungwoo just looked up slightly, trying not to snap towards the maniac.   
"He has seen enough for today. He's a child."   
Mr. Lee shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well, his hearing will heighten. He will hear everything. So much more fun for me and the twig.”   
The maniac turned back to the couple and walked closer. Bending down and reaching for the machete.   
Jaemin whimpered as he heard the screams and cries of his parents once again.   
"Leave her alon-"   
"AHHHHHH"   
The sound of blood could be heard splattering against the concrete floor.  
"NO NO NO!"   
Silence took over, nothing could be heard. Just his breathing and heart banging against his chest. A pair of boots then could be heard on the floor before they stopped. Mr. Lee had the machete pressing against Mr. Na’s throat as the other hand was gripped firmly on his chin, pulling the weakened mans chin up slightly.   
"We love you... B-be strong."   
His voice strained when he spoke towards his son. The sound of blood gushed out again until it became little drip noises hitting the pool of blood. Mr. Lee came up to the young boy and kicked him in the face making him falling to his side, Jaemin didn’t move a muscle. Mr. Lee thought he was out cold, thinking he'd die from a single kick to the face with how still the young boy went. Jaemin saw the blurred mess of his parents as the blindfold has moved from his eyes.   
His heart broke into a million pieces, tears were soaked up by the blindfold and he wanted to wake up from this nightmare. It wasn't real was it? Jaemin could hear foot steps, then a door created a loud and deep creaking noise been opened and closed with a loud rumble. He couldn't move even though his hands and feet were tied loosely, he had no energy to move. Laying on the chilling floor, inhaling the dust. A soft whisper echoed once again.   
"Hey, hey... come on."  
Jungwoo removed the ropes as Lucas started to comfort him, blocking him from the sight behind Lucas, he then pulled back and sorted out the blindfold across Jaemin's eyes. All of them waiting for the car that had been rumbling outside to fade out in the distance. The sound of a car soon faded out meaning Jungwoo and Lucas could begin their work. Escaping.   
"Jungwoo, we got to move quick or something will happen... check the camera in the corner."  
Jungwoo checked the camera in the corner of the room and spoke to the camera.  
"I want to confirm this. Someone who was abused and used as a servant alongside my boyfriend that both parents of the young boy are dead. We are taking the young boy to the hotel east from this location to treat him and get him to his aunties house. Give him up to a year to recover from the trauma before you start to question him. I am Kim Jungwoo and this is Lucas Wong who were abducted at the age of 12 years old.. we have helped as much as we could."   
He moved out of the way of the camera to show Lucas hugging Jaemin, covering his eyes. Jungwoo stood up taking the blanket from behind the dusted crate the camera was placed taking it to the other two; wrapping Jaemin in the blanket as if he was dead. Leaving the camera that had all the evidence to prove their innocence over the last 6 years. Leaving the room with Jaemin in his arms. Once they were out in the open, the door closed behind them. Only to reveal that Mr. Lee hadn't left.   
"It's funny, you work alongside me then stab me in the back."  
He scoffed, the pair turned round to see the maniac, Lucas stood in front of Jungwoo and Jaemin. Lucas took a hold of his gun but didn't pull it out completely, before speaking in a low tone to the older man.   
"Look, we are just giving the child a proper burial... it's the ri-"  
"Bullshit! You were trying to save him!"   
Mr. Lee pointed a gun and so did Lucas, everything happened so fast as the pair of the men shot each other, Lucas missed by a little bit yet still caused major bleeding to the older. Lucas's world seemed to slow down and go silent as he dropped flat to the floor, struggling to breathe as if he was drowning, Lucas didn’t feel pain but he knew something was there. Just discomfort, he knew this was goodbye. Mr. Lee started to crawl away from them and get away. Not caring about anyone else. Jungwoo's world crashed down, placing Jaemin to the side and picking Lucas up into his arms, laying Lucas's top half on him. Jaemin took off his blindfold slowly he saw Jungwoo cradling Lucas his left arm under Lucas's shoulders and his right hand moving Lucas's hand to his wound let his right hand then sit on the youngers cheek, caressing it. Lucas was coughing up blood.  
"No... no... no... Lucas don't leave me please."  
Jungwoo cried and Lucas spoke softly with a strain.  
"Hey baby, it's going to be okay, okay?"  
Lucas took his hand off his wound showing discomfort while reaching up caressing Jungwoo's face wiping the tears from his face, leaving his blood stains on his lovers pale cheeks. Lucas flashed a weak toothy smile while pulling his lovers face closer as Jungwoo took all his strength to pull Lucas closer to his face. Planting a gentle blooded kiss on the light brown haired boys lips, keeping their foreheads together.   
"I love you, Jungwoo... stay strong, we will see each other soon."  
"I love you too, my Lucas... I will try. Please rest."   
Lucas's eyes fluttered shut as a tear escaped his puppy eyes. Lucas's hand dropped, Jungwoo's arm began to shake feeling Lucas's body become dead weight. Jungwoo pulled a lifeless body closer to him, letting the younger boys head lay in the crook of his neck. The older boy cried and screamed, gripping on to his lover more. The young fragile boy started to cry, standing up with all his strength stumbling towards the brown haired boy letting his hand lay shakily on Jungwoo's shoulder as he spoke quietly.  
"I'm so sorry woo."  
Jungwoo looked up at him with red glazed eyes. He brought himself back round while taking lucas's chain from around his neck and removing the ring off of his lovers finger, Jungwoo stood up and picked lucas's body up while he began to walk into the forest while Jaemin trailed behind. Placing Lucas on the muddy ground and placing the blanket over him, he started digging a grave while jaemin dug up loads of flowers from around the forest. In that certain area, the trees were in a circle where many logs were placed inside the tree line. The only place for a flower bed and the only place for his lover, a beautiful scenery with peace and quiet, no disturbance. Taking out his phone, he rang the police explaining he heard gun shots and screaming, giving them the location. Jungwoo then broke the phone and spoke sternly.  
"Let's go."  
Jungwoo picked Jaemin up and got him back to the hotel to heal his wounds and get him food and water for him to heal and be taken to his aunts house.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeno's small hand took his mothers cold hand as he looked at her with a worn down expression, many nurses and doctors that were passing looked in, feeling sorry for the younger male having his mother being stabbed by his own father causing his mother to be out cold. It's been like this for the last week, no one didn't ask the younger to leave. They fed him and made sure he stayed clean and gave fresh clean clothes to him that the police collected from their house.  
"Mum... please wake up."  
His mothers hand twitched and Jeno looked up straight away with glazed eyes to see his mothers eyes flickering open. But at that moment, something was off. He heard shouting and loads of quickened foot steps outside, Jeno's father burst through the door in rage, his white shirt covered in his blood and some older blood stains were there too. All the nurses tired to stop him while security and the police came up.   
"You son of a bitch!"  
His mother unable to speak only, her eyes filled with panic and fear as Jeno stood up and tripped up walking backwards, trembling in fear as his father stormed towards him. His mother's heart rate increasing at quite an alarming rate as Jeno's father grabbed Jeno off the floor by the scruff of his top and lifting him up into the air. Jeno struggled, swinging his legs around and breathing heavily while his hands turned white from gripping his father's wrists. Staring at his father, the police burst through the door stumbling slightly it was as if there was a line of fire in front of them. Stopping them from getting to Mr. Lee and his son. All they could do was boom their voice towards the older man.   
"Mr. Lee! Put the boy down now and surrender yourself!"  
"Why should I? This... brat!"  
Jeno whimpered and sobbed as his dad shook him when he spat the word brat out towards him.   
"Stop it.... dad please.”  
Jeno couldn't see anything from the tears blurring his sight.   
"You are not my son. You would never snitch on me! Now look at the mess we are in you brat!"  
With that, Jeno's hearing rang in a high pitched beep with the muffle screams. His breath hitched, feeling pain in his side moments after the knife slashed back out of his side. Everything slowed down, his vision turning fuzzed as his eyesight left. Jeno’s body went completely relaxed, feeling as if he was floating, hands began to get cold as they went numb. His father dropped the small lifeless body to the cream coloured floor and stumbled back as the blood slowly flowed towards Mr. Lee, realising he has hurt his own loving son out of anger from his own mistakes he did. In fact, his whole mind raced through all the times he hurt Jeno even though Jungwoo and Lucas took it for him. The older man’s heart began to race, chest becoming tighter and his palms becoming sweaty from the overwhelming feeling of fear and guilt.   
"We have the bodies of Mr and Mrs Na. Along with video footage belonging to Kim Jungwoo and Wong Lucas."   
Detective Jung nodded to the nurses to move to the side out of the way and immediately charged over to Mr. Lee grabbing the handcuffs and tightening them around the mans wrists and pushing him out while sternly speaking.  
"You are under arrest for the murders of Mr Na and Mrs Na. Anything you say from now will be held against you."   
Once Mr. Lee was removed doctors and nurses rushed towards jeno and got him straight for a room to stitch him up. 'What if-' Jeno couldn't finish his thought as he passed out. 

It had been a week since the hospital incident and Jeno's mother was making a lot of progress, she was currently sat beside Jeno holding his hand as he slept. The younger made a recovery though he could be there another week before being discharged.   
"Mum?"  
Jeno's mum lifted her head off the bed and look at Jeno's hazed eyes and smiled.  
"How you feeling?"  
"I feel better, achy and tired."  
Jeno croaked out and started to dozed back off to sleep. A nurse walked in minutes later and smiled towards Jeno's mum.   
"Has he woken up yet?"  
"Yes, a minute ago for like a minute. He's saying he's just tired."  
She checked Jeno's clip board and looked towards Jeno then his mother.   
"He can be released tonight on the terms you are fine to look after him or if someone else can look after him with you."  
"Yes, I can look after him with one of my friends."  
They both exchanged smiles and the nurse left to collect the release forms for the pair.   
"Hey... Jeno? We are going home."  
She raised her hand and stroked Jeno's messy hair off his forehead and smiled, letting her tears roll down her cheeks, feeling somewhat relief that her husband has been arrested and that they're safe from him. They can start a fresh life, some where new.   
Later on that night, Jeno was back in his bed with his teddy bear resting. His mother rang the hotel near her and asked to speak to one of their guests.   
Jungwoo heard the phone ring, hurrying up to answer it since Jaemin was asleep in the king sized bed.   
"Hello?"  
"Jungwoo? It's me Mrs. Lee."  
"Oh... Mrs. Lee. Is everything okay?"  
"As of now yes... my husband has been caught by the police for questioning. They'll be trialling soon for you and Lucas. If you need anything, let me know. Please come round and see me and Jeno."  
"I do need your help... your husband killed Lucas."  
Tears slipped from Jungwoo and tried to stay calm.  
"Oh my god... honey, I'm sorry he did this. But what is it you need."  
"I need a new set of clothes, hair colour change and somewhere to lay low till the Na's child recovers."  
"Yes, that's fine... there's loads of new clothing I got you and Lucas a while ago... a long with Lucas's hoodies and spray he used."  
"Thank you... I'll be right over."  
Jungwoo then ended the call and woke Jaemin up.  
“Hey, sleepy Nana. Come on, I’m taking you somewhere a lot better than here.”  
Jungwoo smiled and looked at the younger in his sleepy eyes. Jungwoo collected everything and left the hotel to the Lee's house quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungwoo knocked at the door with his foot, foot step could be heard from the other side of the white door. He looked at the fragile boy until he heard the door click open, looking up he saw Mrs. Lee open the door greet him inside with an exhausted smile.   
"Where can I put him?"  
"Yours and Lucas's room is empty, he should be okay in there."  
Jungwoo nodded and went up the stairs to the room where him and Lucas stayed. Placing the fragile boy into bed, removing the hair from his face. He felt his other phone vibrate in his pocket, leaving the room and answering it quickly.  
"He-hello?"  
"Your lover injured our boss... you gave evidence to the police... I'm coming for you. I'm ending you, especially after everything you did."  
Jungwoo didn't recognise the voice on the other end of the phone. Which is unusual since he remembered everyone who were abducted since the very beginning.   
"Meet me at the forest where the logs are near the crime scene tomorrow night at 11pm sharp."   
Jungwoo ended the phone call, striding his way down the stairs and looked at Mrs. Lee with a concerned look.   
"What's wrong?"  
"Someone's after me... I'm going to deal with it tomorrow night. I'm going to give the exact location via message from my phone. Screenshot it. If I ain't back by 9am, go there. Bring a shovel and bury me with Lucas, if I'm not there, I'm missing. Don't come look for me, get on with your life and raise Jeno to be a bright young boy."  
Jungwoo walked over and hugged Mrs. Lee as she cried slightly, he backed up giving her a sympathetic smile and turning round to go back up to his room. He tugged the chain from around his neck and grabbed a dark wooden box, placing the promise rings he had, writing a note that was meant to be to the younger boy. Only from him or jeno to read when they're older, giving them the answers and to give them both peace between the pair of them if they ever met and started to cause war between them. He walked over to his bed side table and reached under the draw, un-taping the journal which had evidence of Mr. Lee's conversations of killing Jaemin's parents and all the horrible things he did to him and Lucas. He placed it in the box and sealed it with duck tape, picking it up and leaving the room glacing at a sleeping Jaemin while whispering.   
"I promise you, everything will be fine when you find this box with everything you need to know."  
After, he ran out the house into his car all the way to where Lucas was. Getting out of the car he began to stride towards the grave; soon enough the light brown haired boy placed the box right under the loose log that had blue bell flowers growing at the side of it, taking his pocket knife out, he carved Na and Lee into the wood with an arrow pointing to the box hiding, standing back he looked at the carving and then turning to see where Lucas is buried. He made his way back and walked into the house straight to Mrs. Lee. She was reading a book, looking up to see Jungwoo stood at the kitchen door.  
"Let's do this."  
Mrs. Lee nodded and stood up, both of them walking up to the bathroom. She grabbed the bleach box dye and the vibrant orange colour dye and began doing Jungwoo's hair. 

Jungwoo looked in the mirror and saw the vibrant flamed hair that went well with his skin tone, he looked down at his hands.   
'Lucas would love this hair colour I have.' Jungwoo thought sadly. Before looking back up, making eye mirror contact with Mrs. Lee who stood behind him to his left. Smiling to her.   
"Thank you."   
"It's okay, anything else you need?"  
"Yes, keep all of that spare clothing in vacuum packed bags and send them to this address."  
Jungwoo pulled the address up and spoke again.  
"I've sent a letter to the woman there saying that there will be clothing sent to you for Jaemin's 17th birthday."   
Mrs. Lee nodded and agreed to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaemin woke up in an unfamiliar room, he heard the door click as his eyes shot straight to the door to see Jungwoo smiling at him. 'His hair is bright orange... what's going on?' Jaemin thought.   
"Morning, it is 9am I need to get you to your aunties by 9pm. Get everything you need and get a bath, I need you looking some what decent."  
As he went out the room to Jeno’s room, who was sleeping peacefully till the orange hair boy walked in and took out some of Jeno’s clothing.  
“Uwu?”  
Jeno rubbed his eyes as Jungwoo looked at him and smiled.  
“Hey sleepy head, go back to sleep Nono... it’s really early.”  
“Okay.”  
The older walked back to his room and placed the clothing on the edge of the bed.   
"Jungwoo."  
Jungwoo stopped what he was doing and looked at the younger boy. He walked over and sat next to Jaemin. The younger lifted himself and let himself lay against Jungwoo's body mumbling into the crook of Jungwoo's neck.   
"Thank you for everything woo... you're one person I'll never forget... I'll never forget Lucas either, you both meant a lot to each other and you went against the monster and saved me and yourselves. But we got caught. Lucas saved us and I never want to forget you both."  
Jungwoo shed tears while holding Jaemin close.   
"Promise me one thing NaNa... you won't give up at all. Make peace with others. No matter who they are... you don't know their past until they explain."   
"I promise... snoopy."  
Jungwoo's heart broke, biting his lip and tighten his grip on the smaller boy to hold the tears back. Jungwoo pulled away while he sniffled, smiling at Jaemin.   
"Let's get you ready and out of here to your aunties."   
Jaemin nodded, making a move to get a bath and put on the striped top and slim joggers, that the older boy left on the edge of the bed. Jaemin had eaten and spoke with Mrs. Lee till it was time to go to his aunties. The car ride was quiet but nothing that was heavy setting for the pair. When they arrived they both walked up to the door. Jungwoo knocked and heard a muffled shout from the opposite side. The door opened and there stood Jaemin's auntie, the shorter woman looked very much like Jaemin's mother. From the soft eyes to the soft smile she showed them to her nephew and strange man.   
"Hello, Jaeminie."  
She smiled warmly towards Jaemin who hugged the older female   
"Hello auntie."  
Once they pulled a part she asked Jaemin to go inside and make himself at home and that she'll be with him soon. When jaemin had left, the middle aged woman looked up towards the tall slender figure questioning.   
"Did you send a letter? Why is Jaemin with you and not his parents? Who are you?"  
Many questions came to Jaemin's aunties mind and Jungwoo tried to respond to the questions she asked.  
"I did send the letter. For the safety and care of Jaemin, I am leaving all of mine and Lucas's belongings with him, a lot of clothing we had we haven't worn as they were bought last week. Everything will be vacuum packed and given to him at his 17th birthday. Mrs. Lee will send them to you. This is just to help by not putting strain on you about money to care for him. Mrs. Lee will be sending money to you to help out... by the way my name is Kim Jungwoo. I'm sorry for your loss. I wish I could've saved them all between me and my lover but we couldn't."  
Jungwoo let a few tears slip as he tried to keep himself together. Jaemin's auntie smiled and spoke softly   
"Thank you Jungwoo... from all this, I know you and your lover tried but where is your lover? Shouldn't he be here with you? Or is he waiting for you?"  
"He died when he protected me and Jaemin from Mr. Lee."  
"Oh honey... please come inside and have a drink and we will discuss more."  
She greeted Jungwoo in warmly and made two cups of coffee while sat in the kitchen discussing. What needed to be discussed. Though, the only words that caught Jaemin's attention were.   
"I made a promise to Jaemin, to not give up and not to cause a war with others without knowing their past life. The information I need to tell you is Mr. Lee's son, Jeno. He got stabbed by his own father in the hospital for telling the police what he knew. If they meet and something happens please explain to him."  
Jaemin soon zoned out and felt a wave of sadness and trauma hit him, so he walked in slowly and caught the pairs attention.   
"Auntie, where's my room? I'm tired."   
His aunt smiled and took him to his room. She walked back to Jungwoo who was ready to leave as he had to prepare himself. As she walked up to him, Jungwoo pulled out a rectangle envelope that was bulky. Handing it over to Jaemin's aunt.   
"This should help you get clothing for Jaemin and food for both of you."  
With a nodded exchange Jungwoo was on his way to sort things out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything takes a turn yet everything settles.

11pm sharp, Jungwoo sat on the log looking at his lovers grave...   
"I'm sorry I'm doing this Lucas. I'll either join you or keep going... but please... stay by my side if I survive this."  
He heard the cracking of sticks and footsteps coming closer, jungwoo stood up straight, keeping his self defended. A slender figure with blonde hair came out from behind the tree.   
"You know, you're quite brave for meeting me?"  
The moon light shone down showing the blonde males face.  
"Si-sicheng?"  
Jungwoo was taken back when he saw Sicheng. A small smirk played at his lips when Jungwoo stuttered his name. Sicheng had turn his back on Jungwoo and Lucas when they helped Yuta escape the Lee's family home, making him isolated from the rest of the people there. He'd lost someone and the other two couldn't get Sicheng out of there, no matter how hard they tried too. Though, it was too late. Sicheng was brain washed by Mr. Lee before they could get him out, he made Sicheng believe they hated him, only pretending to be nice to him and his lover, that they actually killed Yuta. The blonde hair boy pulled his gun out and pointed it at Jungwoo. Jungwoo heard the click of the gun as he went for his but was stopped by Sicheng's strained voice.  
"Don't even think about it Jungwoo. You deserve this."  
Tears threatened to fall from Sicheng’s eyes as he clenched his teeth while shaking his head slightly while tightening his grip on the gun, knowing he could pull the trigger without knowing about it. Jungwoo raised his hands to his head at the same time he dipped his head slightly, looking through the partings of his hair at where the boy in front of him knowing what that monster had done to the poor boy.  
"Sicheng... please listen to me, me and Lucas never killed him. He's out living his life being a part time dance teacher at the local college. Like he always wanted... he didn't get killed. Please, listen to me."  
Sicheng shook the gun and tightened his grip more on the gun as the other hand balled up into a fist turning his knuckles white. The tears still threatening to fall. Trying not to give in. 'Remember... he will say anything to get you to break.' Sicheng's mind brought a memory of Mr. Lee saying those exact words.  
"No! You killed him! You took my everything away from me!"  
"I didn't, go find him... he works at the college down the road from here. His house being five minutes from the college. I promise."   
Sicheng lowered his gun and crouched down placing head into his knees and hold his head letting the tears fall. Jungwoo grabbed his phone and texted Yuta   
emergency! Sicheng his holding me at gun point. You need to come to this location I'm at. (Location sent)  
Within a minute Jungwoo’s phone vibrates in his hand, he pulled his hand up to look at the notification.   
okay, I'm on my way be there in five.  
Sicheng lifted his head and saw Jungwoo pushing the phone back into his pocket. His anger got the best of him, he shot up pointing the gun to the orange haired boy and striding his way over to him, stopping at least a meter away from him. Spitting venom towards the younger male.  
"What did you do?"  
Jungwoo's eyes went wide lifting his hands back up to his head and trying not to move his legs away from the older.  
"I messaged Yuta."  
Shaking the gun Sicheng spat.  
"He is dead!"  
Sicheng lost control. A piercing bang rang through their ears, the orange haired male’s hearing muffled; putting his hand across his abdomen. Only to pull his hand away and look down to see the blood covering his hand, Jungwoo didn't feel the pain but was in shock as he dropped to his knees. Looking up to the older, with shiny eyes while placing a weak smile on his face as he began to feel the discomfort spread.   
"He's... not... dead... Sicheng."  
Sicheng started crying, he screamed as his mind went blank and couldn't see what he was doing and not hearing anything other than a high pitch noise mixed with gun shots. Though, behind Sicheng was Yuta screaming.  
"Sicheng!"  
Yuta dropped to his knee's as his little brother fell side ways, blood splattered across His pale complexion. Another scream erupted from Yuta while dropping to his knees.  
"No!"   
Sicheng turned around to see Yuta falling apart on the ground. Sicheng's eyes widened, looking back and fourth from the gun to Yuta. His mouth opened to say something, dropping the gun to the ground to see Jungwoo out the corner of his eye, realising what he had done to Yuta's little bother. What he had done to his best friend. Three years of being brain washed, his head cleared of the thoughts that were implanted into his head. The only words that came out when Yuta's face somewhat buried in the ground and his hands gripped the twigs and leaves below him. Snapping and crushing them up while letting out another broken scream.   
"I-I'm so so sorry... Yuta."  
Sicheng started to cry as he stumbled up to Yuta, dropping on to his knee's while he hesitantly touched the brown haired boy's hands.   
"Yuta... please... I am sorry."  
Sicheng's voice was cracked. Yuta looked at him, he had always been soft towards the blonde in front of him. As of there and then, Yuta only wanted comfort. The brown haired boy grabbed the blonde and pulled him between his legs and wrapping them around the boys waist. Rocking him, as they cried together.  
"Sicheng... why?"  
Sicheng's heart shattered at Yuta's cracked voice.   
"I didn't mean too. I don't know what came over me."  
"It's okay, we will get through this. It's going to be okay Sicheng. I love you."  
Yuta still rocked Sicheng and he stroked his hair and planted a kiss on top of his hair. As tears streamed out of their eyes.

Sicheng and Yuta stopped crying. Once they were calm, Sicheng spoke softly.  
"What do we do?"  
"Jungwoo called me hours ago about Lucas... where he was buried. He told me if he died tonight to bury him with Lucas."   
Yuta looked at the flowers that bloomed in the middle where the moon hit.   
"He's under there?"  
Sicheng questioned as Yuta looked at him, closing his eyes and nodding.   
"Lucas died?"  
Yuta nodded once again.   
"Yes, start digging now. We got to bury him before someone finds out."   
Jaemin watched up above in a tree he had sat there the whole time. He never fell asleep, he followed Jungwoo and watched the older male get killed before his eyes. He felt as if this was his fault and that it should've been him.  
Once Sicheng and Yuta had done, the brown haired boy spoke while slithering his arm around the blonde's waist. Looking up to see Jaemin.  
"Come on Sicheng, let go home and get you cleaned up."  
Yuta knew of Jaemin since Jungwoo told him. Jungwoo knew before he was killed that Jaemin was in that tree watching, hoping he wouldn't move out of that tree if he did, the younger would’ve been shot right on the spot.   
When the whole place was quiet Jaemin got down and sat in front of the grave.   
"I promise... I won't give up. I'm sorry you and Lucas ended up like this, it's all my fault."  
———————

"Today we gather in court for the murder of Mr. Na and Mrs. Na."  
Jaemin was sat in front of the judge with his aunt. Next to her sat Mrs. Lee and her son, Jeno. Jaemin didn't want to look to his left, knowing there sat across the room, Mr. Lee.   
"Can Mr. Na Jaemin please step up to the box."  
Jaemin's hands were sweaty and he was trembling with fear. His aunt comforted him as he stood up walking up to the box next to the judge.  
"My parents never told me anything, why we moved? Or why I wasn't allowed to go out with my school friends. I had gone to sleep the same night that my parents were arguing, next thing I'm woken up to my mum telling me got to go. She got shot and I hit my head on the floor. I woke up with chains tied around my wrist and ankles. After that, we spent a week I think with little food for the three of us. The day before Mr. Lee came back the two people who came to see us set a camera up in the dark part of the room and set it off recording the next day when Mr. Lee walked out of the room."  
Jaemin looked at the judge and the judge proceed to speak.   
"The video footage we are about to show graphic scenes of what happened, anyone who isn't comfortable may look away now."  
No one looked away, every single face in the room filled with shock as gasps and oh my god’s were muttered among the audience. The recording was cut down, that's when Jaemin heard Jungwoo's voice.  
"I want to confirm this. Someone who was abused and used as a servant alongside my boyfriend that both parents of the young boy are dead. We are taking the young boy to the hotel east from this location to treat him and get him to his aunties house. Give him up to a year to recover from the trauma before you start to question him. I am Kim Jungwoo and this is Lucas Wong who were abducted at the age of 12 years old.. we have helped as much as we could."   
Jaemin's eyes welled up with tears as he remembered the pair. Though, he started to hear someone cry. He looked up to where his auntie was to see the other young boy crying into his mothers shoulder. Everyone's head snapped towards the maniac.   
"Ha! Stop crying you whimp. They took all the beatings for you."  
Everyone gasped as the judge silenced everyone.   
"So, these two men who you abducted. They took your violent beatings to protect your son."   
Mr. Lee just nodded.   
After a long trial, the judge collected all the information and confirmed a break while he balanced out what is best for Mr. Lee.   
"Jaemin, you did good. I'm proud of you."  
He looked at his auntie and spoke softly.  
"But that doesn't bring my mum and dad back."   
She sighed giving him a hug and reassuring him.   
"Hey Jeno, it's going to be okay. He ain't going to get you."  
His mother comforted Jeno before he pulled away and looked at his mum worried.  
"What if he does? I'm scared."  
A loud knock was made, causing everyone's attention to turn back to the front, looking at the judge.   
"Bring Mr. Lee back out."  
Mr. Lee returned and was sat down in the chair.   
"Mr. Lee. I hear by charge you for the abduction of Kim Jungwoo and Wong Lucas for 5 years, for the attempt murder on Mrs. Lee and Mr. Lee Jeno 50 years. For the murder of Mr. Na and Mrs. Na life without parole and finally, the abduction and child abuse of Mr. Na Jaemin of 40 years. Overall, you will serve a life sentence without parole. Enjoy your stay in prison."   
Mr. Lee began to kick off, he stood up and managed to get in front of Jaemin; smiling creepily while his auntie pulled him closer to her as Mrs. Lee and Jeno look in horror as the officers roughly grabbed the prisoner and yanked him away. He screamed and spat towards Jaemin.   
"You little shit! I'll get you one day! You are the cause of your parents death! They knew they had to repay me! You hear me! Me!"  
The officers struggled out of the room as he kicked and struggled to get his hands on the small fragile boy.   
Everyone left the court room. Jaemin and his aunt stood outside waiting for a taxi home when Mrs. Lee and her son came up to them. Mrs. Lee bowed to the pair.   
"I'm sorry for the loss of your parents Jaemin. And I'm sorry for the loss of your sister."  
Jeno's mother looked at Jeno and he bowed and repeated what his mother said. Looking sorrowful towards the other young boy in front of him.   
"For the pain that my husband caused. I'm sure you know what Mr. Kim has spoke to you about. As my way to repay for his sins, is to help Jaemin as much as possible."  
"He killed my parents. Jungwoo and Lucas died because of me. I want nothing to do with anyone. Not even you two!"  
Jaemin soon shouted and began to run away. His aunt began to chase him. He ran all the way home.   
A couple of hours later, Jaemin was laying in bed crying. Feeling as if it was his fault, the reason for his parents deaths and the deaths of Lucas and Jungwoo.   
Jeno had just got back and he went straight upstairs into his bed as he too started crying. Feeling sorry for his mother and the Na's family, especially Jaemin.   
Jaemin's aunt was sat stressed at what to do, she pulled out the bottles of alcohol as she drowned her sorrows in alcohol. As for Jeno's mother, she cried on the balcony and smoked the remaining cigs that her psychotic husband had left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that happen for both of them before meeting each other.

Ever since that day in court, Jaemin deteriorated. After roughly five years of different councillors, he stayed with Kun for the remaining time right up to his 17th birthday. When his therapist Kun, retires.   
"Hello Jaemin, I'm Qian Kun. Shall we begin?"  
Jaemin nodded looking down at his hands, playing with the sleeves of his white hoodie.  
"So, are you still experiencing the same nightmare?"  
"Yes."  
The older nodded his head writing the same stuff as what has been put in the files for the past four and a half years.   
"Have they gotten worse over the years or better... or stayed the same."  
"They stayed the same."  
Kun stopped and leaned forward placing the notebook on the table, resting his elbows on his knees while looking at Jaemin with concern.  
"What's on your mind?"  
Jaemin was caught off guard since none of the other therapists would ask that question after the first time someone asked him. He'd lost his temper and the female therapist got scared of the nearly 12 year old boy. Yet kun had the nerve to ask Jaemin.  
"What's on my mind?"  
Jaemin motioned himself into the same position as kun, copying what kun had done. Yet the therapist didn't flinch or move nor did he felt like he was in danger.   
"Jaemin, just speak your mind... please. I can't help you if not."  
"Believe it or not. I can manage this quite well... I don't need help. Sure I'm not fine, but that doesn't mean I want to end myself. I made a promise with someone close and I refuse to break it. Okay? We done? I got somewhere to-"  
Jaemin started to collect himself together when kun interrupted and stopped him.   
"Sit. You ain't leaving yet. Start talking."  
Jaemin huffed and began to explain.   
"Kim Jungwoo... I only knew him for two weeks and the murderers son, I want to know who he is."  
Six years had passed since that year, Jeno was enclosed about it still. His friends knew basic stuff and made it as if he seemed like everything was okay and it was in the past. Always calm and content with the side of an eye smile.  
"Yo! Jeno! Wait up!"  
Jeno turned round to the sound of his friend Renjun shouting him while the other two jog behind Renjun. Once they caught up, Renjun spoke.  
"It's the last day! Another year gone and another stressful year to go and we leave this place to go to college. Dance and music classes here we come! Woo!"  
Everyone laughed and cheered as they walked up into their school. By the time Lunch time came around it was as if the day was going really fast. The boys were calm as they started to walk up to the big tree on the school field, it was their hangout spot.  
"So, you still think about him? Hmm?"  
Mark questioned Jeno, he knew he was speaking about the boy he saw in court.  
"Yeah, I want to be able to talk to him. Hell, I can’t even remember his name or what he looks like and my mum won’t speak of it since she knows.”  
"Fate will choose its path, whether you meet or not. Don't force it. Besides, he’s in the past and a bad past could turn out more worse than what it was back then."  
Mark slung his arm around Jeno and smiled towards him yet Jeno wasn’t amused by the Canadian boy.  
"Ooooo, look at you two!"   
Mark stopped in his tracks, took his arm off Jeno while spinning around towards Donghyuck with a death glare. There was a moment of silence and tension as the pair glared into each other’s eyes while the rest carried on walking across the field.  
"Oh shi-"  
Before Donghyuk could finish his words Mark started sprinting towards the younger, Donghyuck let out a squeal while running towards the tree and passing the others. Donghyuck wasn’t as fast as Mark, the next thing the rest of them lifted their heads up to Donghyuck screaming as Mark tackled him to the floor and started messing about. Renjun was laughing hysterically before getting up to drag mark off of the younger, while Jeno leaned his head back against the tree smiling. Letting out a little hum, letting the sun hit him while his mind let all those thoughts wonder around.   
Jaemin entered the room where he found Kun settling himself in the chair opposite where he would usually sit. Something felt uneasy to him; as usual he ignored them and sat opposite Kun.   
"How was your school exams Jaemin?"  
"They went fine, I got my results! C's and B's."  
"How are you feeling?"  
A sarcastic smile came across Jaemin's face, but kun was not amused.   
"I'm okay."  
"I can smell the cigarettes Jaemin."  
Kun raised an eyebrow.   
"I'm technically old enough, that's my choice."  
"What about your arms?"  
"Healed... almost."  
"Let me see them."  
Jaemin huffed, pulling his sleeves up gently.  
"See? Healing."  
Jaemin's sarcastic tone didn't cut it for kun. The therapist let out a sigh.   
"Jaemin, these are fresh. When?"  
"Last night..."  
Jaemin's voice trailed off as his head dropped down while trying to cover up. Yet kun stopped him by placing his hand on Jaemin's. They made eye contact while kun spoke softly.  
"Let me bandage them up, you’ll catch them. You'll bleed and ruin your clothes."  
Jaemin just nodded as kun got up and grabbed the first aid kit from the corner of the room. Grabbing the alcohol wipes, he cleaned up the mess making Jaemin hiss and pull his arm back, sometimes the odd curse word would slip yet kun didn't care if he swore as long as it wasn’t towards him. After cleaning the younger ones cuts, he closed the deeper ones with butterfly stitches then wrapped up Jaemin's arms. Allowing Jaemin to pull his sleeves down.   
"Have you been eating at all?"  
"Yes, but only little amounts."  
“Like what? Any favourite foods?”  
Jaemin smiled and hummed for a moment.  
“I guess I started to like chocolate once again.”  
Kun laughed a little.  
“Well, that is one unhealthy thing you like. Nice one.”  
They both smiled at each other.   
“So, what about college? What will you be doing?”   
The younger sighed and relaxed back into the chair.  
“Well somewhere along the lines of music and that. Definitely taking up on photography.”   
Jaemin was more comfortable around kun, being able to somewhat open up to him felt better than what he did with other therapists.   
"Jaemin, I do need to tell you something."  
Jaemin began to feel nervous, even though he tries to think it’s not the conversation that has kept a drag on him the past month. Smiling, he spoke.   
"Go ahead kun."  
"The promise you made with Jungwoo. Keep that promise. I retire today and wanted to give you this."  
Kun pulled out a rectangle shaped boxed that was wrapped with brown paper with blue string wrapped around it, a birthday present for Jaemin. Jaemin's heart shattered, he thought 'I'm not gonna have kun anymore after today.' Jaemin smiled faintly as he took the present, opening it in front of kun. It was a black leather notebook.  
"Thank you, but why the notebook?"  
Jaemin was confused by this.  
"Because... I want you to write all your thoughts and feeling in the book, not matter how deep they are. Only you know about it, including your dreams. Pretend you’re talking to me."  
Jaemin understood what kun did and appreciated it. It was one thing he'd write in it everyday, eventually he would have to get another if he filled this one up. They both stood up and hugged.   
"Happy 17, Jaemin. It's been a great year and a half. Good luck with the future."  
Jaemin squeezed kun and spoke softly.  
"Thank you, I hope to see you again in the future. Just to tell you I did it, that I'm stronger."

Jeno, Renjun, Haechan and Mark were all hoping to get accepted to the same college on the same course. All of them had their letters in their hands, sat in a circle in Jeno's room.  
"Right, everyone open the letters but don’t unfold them. We all look together."   
Mark spoke with excitement in his voice. All of them opened them and hid the letter holding it where they could unfold it quickly. Everyone made eye contact, smiling to each other.  
"3... 2...1...Go!"  
All of them started shouting yes and oh my god.   
"We all got in?"  
Donghyuck questioned.   
"Yes!"  
All of them in unison.   
"We made it guys."  
Jeno showed his eye smile and they did one big group hug.   
"College starts in a month, let prepare ourselves."  
Renjun spoke up and the whole group agreed.

Classes had started and Jeno's friends group were sat in class chatting amongst them when two boys walked up to their table.  
"Hey, can we join your table?"  
The shorter boy asked. The all nodded and agreed.   
"So, what are your names then?"  
The two boys looked startled, thinking they wouldn't be spoken too.   
"I'm Chenle and this is Jisung."  
"Well... you can join us, your are our friends now."  
Donghyuck smiled towards them before Mark introduced them all.   
"I'm Mark. This is donghyuk, Jeno and renjun."  
Within that month they created a strong bond between all of them. They did their first group dance together and combined all their work together. They became inseparable.

At the start of September Jaemin and his aunt moved local to the college, it was also close to his last house he lived in as a kid. It was the first week of September when Jaemin received a letter from the college he applied for. He hesitantly opened the letter.   
“Well?”  
The younger jumped at the sound of his aunts voice. Looking up he smiled.  
“Accepted. But I don’t need to start my class till the end of this month.”  
His aunt cheered and ran to him hugging him.  
“Congratulations! Get yourself prepared!”  
“Yes auntie.”  
Jaemin smiled and walked out the door to go do some shopping.

'Here goes nothing.'  
Jaemin thought, huffing out a long breath. Taking the two box dyes, temporary white blonde toner dye and purple shampoo. That day after coming back home, his room was covered in vacuum packed bags. Jaemin mumbled   
“Lucas and Jungwoo's belongings.”  
All the clothing fit him perfectly, the oversized hoodies and graphic tops along with the denim jackets were his favourites. The boots and trainers he got fit perfectly too. He had a whole new wardrobe of clothes and he even got perfume, all thanks to Jungwoo and Lucas. At that moment, he was sat in his bedroom out on the balcony waiting for his dye to be done. As usual, he had a cigarette in his hand that was burning slowly with his phone out scrolling through random stuff. Until the timer went off; he thought about the best memories he spent with kun. The timer blared out loudly as the soon to be blonde boy went and removed the last lot of bleach and looked into the mirror. Almost white blonde. He decided to do a hair mask then do the purple shampoo.  
Within 25 minutes Jaemin had done the purple shampoo and the white blonde semi permanent dye. He went back into his room with a towel hanging low around his hips as he dried his hair. He looked and saw the white hair he had. 'I'm not going back brown.' Jaemin thought as he flopped on the bed. Reaching over to his bed side table, he grabbed the notebook and pen. Writing down thing that needed to be written down.  
Jaemin knew he wouldn't be starting college for another month due to his house move taking up a lot of time. Another month and he would have his life in order, or at least he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Time flew by for Jaemin, it was time to go to college. Even though he was a month late to starting classes nothing had officially started within his classes.  
‘A fresh start, I guess?' Jaemin thought. Walking up to the college.   
When jaemin got to the reception, he approached the desk. A middle aged women smiled and greeted him.  
"Hello there, can I help you?"   
Jaemin smiled.  
"Hi, I'm here to pick up my timetable and ID badge."   
She held her index finger up and smiled, standing up and walking into a different room.   
Only moments later, jaemin was to face someone he never thought would be possible. 

Jeno, Renjun, Donghyuk and Mark were all laughing and messing about when they approached college. Walking through the doors passing the reception. Jeno saw an unfamiliar tall and slim figure stood there, he thought the world had slowed down. Seeing the white haired boy collecting his stuff for college, seeing only the boys side profile. A smile upon the boys face. 'He looks familiar.' Jeno thought. There was a sudden nudge he felt on his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to the side of him and saw Renjun looking at him with furrowed brows.   
"Is everything okay Jeno?"   
Jeno smiled and nodded and carried on walking. 

Jaemin lowered his head and thanked the women, before looking down at his timetable. 'Room 119, music. Yes.' Jaemin thought and he started to find where his room is. When he was walking around, he noticed a lot of people looking at him. Though, his hair is white and that his facial expression was very cold and unwelcoming. He had his reasons for this. 'Finally!' Jaemin pulled a small smile of relief since he found the room he was in. Other students started to file into the class room with the teacher stood at the door. He is really tall, his black hair was slicked back. His shirt wasn't buttoned at the top and a black tie hung a little loose around the collar, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, tucked in loosely into the grey trousers with his hands placed into his pockets leaning against the wall smiling. Jaemin smiled at the teacher.  
"Hello, you must be the new student Na Jaemin."   
"Hi, yeah that's me."   
"Well my name is Johnny. When in college we don't do sir or ma'am. Just first names."   
"Ah, okay."   
Jaemin smiled and Johnny gave jaemin a signal to walk in.  
"You can just take a seat on the back table with the other boys. Sorry they can be annoying but it's the only seat left."   
Jaemin nodded and walked over to the table. Where Jeno, Renjun, Donghyuk and Mark is sat. 

Jeno stopped laughing with the rest when they saw the same boy they saw down at the reception desk. Jeno looked at him. The boy was wearing white ripped jeans, oversized plain black hoodie. Yet his hair caught his attention more. Jeno looked away for a second to then look up and see the boy coming closer. 'He's gonna sit next to me.' Jeno thought. Jaemin stopped at the table, giving a small smile.  
"Hey, I'm Na jaemin. Johnny told me to sit here, since it's the last seat in class."   
Jeno nodded straightening his posture while greeting jaemin. The rest looked towards them nudging each other with their elbows.  
"Well hi Jaemin, I'm Lee Jeno. This is Mark, that's Donghyuk, Renjun..."   
The brunette boy was cut off when he heard a lot of sudden rushed knocks at the door. Everyone's head turned and Johnny went to the door rolling his eyes causally knowing who was late, when the door opened there stood a slender and very tall boy, who was hunched over with his hands on his knees panting hard. 'Guess he ran here.' Jaemin thought.   
"Just on time, Jisung... Chenle."   
"Sorry Johnny, buses are a pain."   
The so called boy, Jisung smiled. Then a shorter boy followed 'Chenle, huh?' Jaemin thought as the pair walked over to the table. Taking their seats next to Mark.   
"And these two are Jisung and Chenle."   
Everyone looked at Jaemin and smiled greeting him.   
"Okay so today's lesson..."   
Jaemin zoned out for the rest of the lesson, while Jeno looked at him. Analysing his features, not being able to focus on Johnny’s lesson.   
Jeno finally stopped looking at Jaemin when Johnny stopped everything, making him look at the time. 'Break time. Finally.' Jeno thought. Letting a sigh of relief out.   
"Okay everyone, that's it for today's lesson. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."   
Students started to pile out of the room as quickly as possible. While Jeno and the rest took their time packing their stuff up and left slowly while messing about. Jeno and Jaemin trailing behind the rest.   
"So, what bring you to this college huh?"   
Jaemin looked to his left.   
"I moved house not long ago. The colleges I wanted to go to didn't accept me. Only this one did. What about you?"   
"Ah, I see. I went to the high school up the road from here with renjun, mark and Donghyuck."   
Jaemin was about to walk away once they reached the cafeteria but Jeno grabbed his arm softly, he turned round looking at Jeno straight in his eyes. The blonde questioned.  
"What's wrong?"   
"You're not gonna join us for break?"   
"Well, I thought you wouldn't want me round. Also, I'm going to the woods to think."   
"Oh, well I kind of wanted you to come with us... Hey, you wouldn't mind if we join you instead, we usually sit outside. Which gets boring."   
Jeno got all shy and giggly as Jaemin smiled slightly.  
"Sure. I'll wait outside for you, I have food in my bag."   
Jaemin walked away and waited. 

"Hey Jeno?"   
Jeno looked at Renjun.   
"What's up?"   
"We going to join him?"   
Jeno nodded slyly.   
"Okay, I'm going to be honest but he's kind of intimidating. Like, he does smile or seem happy. What if he hates us?"   
"I doubt that Renjun, don’t forget he’s new here so it may take him a while to come around.”   
Jeno said while paying for the snacks he bought. Once everyone had everything they left to meet jaemin. Who was still stood outside waiting, with an earphone in. He looked up to see them all walking towards Jaemin.  
"Let's go."   
Jeno said as they all approached Jaemin. Jaemin nodded and lead them to the spot in the woods. While on the way, Jaemin knew they had to walk over the grounds where the warehouse was, where the murder took place. While walking across you could still see the dry faded out blood stains. Jaemin went weak in the knees and went pale. Mark decided to crack a joke towards Jaemin.   
“Yo, that looks like blood on the floor. Jaemin you sure you ain’t gonna kill us?”  
Jaemin looked behind and blandly spoke towards him.  
“Yeah, that is blood. Three people were murdered here.”  
Mark gulped while the rest stopped laughing and looked at Jaemin. Slowly pacing themselves behind him. Donghyuck tugged at Jeno’s arm and whispered.  
“Dude, he seems dodgy. Let’s leave.”  
Jeno shot a glance at Donghyuck.  
“We ain’t leaving him here on his own.”  
Jaemin listened to them as he spoke up towards them.  
“Don’t worry, everyone knows about the murderer. It’s all over the internet, attempted to kill his family and ended up killing another family because he was a greedy man.”  
Soon enough, they were walking into the forest, in plain sight there was tree trunks laid in an oddly shaped circle with the trees around the outside of the logs. The light shined through onto the circle, birds were chirping and the sound of trees slightly rustling in the wind. 'This is so peaceful.' Everyone thought, all of there mouths hung open, looking at the place in awe, making a comforting aura settle around them. Jaemin found this place to be his safe space, even with two people buried in the centre of the circle. Jaemin didn't want to tell them where it was, he did anyway, only because he needed to try and "trust others" is what Kun said to him. So he's got to try it, right?   
“So, Jaemin. Tell us about yourself.”  
Jaemin looked up towards Chenle and then looked at the rest.  
“Well, umm... there’s nothing much to say.”   
Time passed and everyone was snacking, Jeno became concerned because Jaemin hadn’t eaten and kept looking at his rucksack. The brunette tapped the other, catching his attention.  
“You haven’t eaten, you should eat”Jeno offered him some of his food, well more like forced it into his mouth.   
“Why do you keep looking at your bag?”  
“If I tell you, you won’t hate me?”  
Jeno shook his head, the rest then tuned in, making Donghyuck speak up.  
“What you two on about?”  
“Okay, in all honesty. I just want to have a cigarette, yes I smoke. Didn’t want to smoke around you all since you’re eating and didn’t want to be rude.”  
A lot of ahh’s escaped their mouths.  
“It’s okay Jaemin, besides. We need to get back, smoke on the way back. We won’t mind.”  
Mark smiled towards them before checking the time on his watch to see how long they got till next lesson. '20 minutes, need to head back.' Mark thought, he looked back up and mentioned.  
“We need to get going now.”  
The rest agreed in hums and nodding as they collected their stuff and started to walk back.   
It was the end of the day and Jaemin left a lot quicker than before and started to get away from the rest, in case they tried to walk home with him. Everyone looked confused and turned to Jeno.  
"Jeno... What did you do now?"   
Chenle questioned in a serious tone. This caught Jeno's attention, looking wide eyed at Chenle. Shaking his head and stuttering out his words.  
"I-I don't know, h-he just left... He hasn't spoken much since we left the woods. Besides, he zoned out a lot."   
Chenle sighed, 'what is with you Na Jaemin.' He thought shaking his head and grouped up with the rest of his group. Who were laughing besides Jeno, he seemed deep in thought. Everyone slowed down to cross but Jeno didn't slow down... A car came rushing around the corner, Jisung quickly yanked Jeno back. The car nearly clipped him, very close from catching him if Jisung didn't move quick enough.  
"Jeno, what the fuck!? Pay attention will you!"   
Mark snapped while Jeno seemed taken back from being pulled back. He zoned out and was thinking too much. Jeno knew something wasn't right with jaemin and he wanted to know and Jeno wanted to know if they had ever met before.  
Jaemin rushed home so quick that he felt light headed, unable to breathe and could taste the blood at the back of his throat from panting so heavily. He barged into his home and ran upstairs locking his door behind him. His aunt who is in the kitchen was confused by the sudden burst through the door. She sighed, walking over to the fridge grabbing an ice cold water and taking it up to him with a snack. She knocked on the door and spoke softly yet enough for jaemin to hear her.  
"Jaemin, sweetie... Open up, I have a drink and some snacks here for you."   
When she heard nothing, she knew that he didn't want to be bothered, she spoke.  
"I'll leave it outside but please let me know if you're okay, I am here."   
And with that she set the water and snacks outside his door, knocked three times softly and left to go downstairs. Jaemin stood up from behind the door and unlocked it, bending down and grabbing the water and snacks. He then knocked on the wall loudly to let his aunt know he's okay. All the way at the bottom of the stairs, his aunt heard... Sighing in relief. 'Nana, thank god you're okay... I'm still worried though.'   
Later on that evening, Jeno was on his way to the prison... To see his father.   
"Jeno, my son... You came finally! I haven't seen you since the trial."   
His father beamed a smile at him from behind the glass with the pair of them holding the phones. Jeno on the other hand, pulled a small fake smile towards his father.  
"Hm, yeah I know... I remember."   
His father looked at him with a saddened expression.  
"You know I had to do it, that Na family had it coming..."   
Jeno cut off his father, his blood already boiling at the fact he was forced to come here after nearly 10 years of not seeing his face.   
"They didn't... They had a son and that SON managed to get AWAY from YOU. Hell, he probably moved away...."   
His father snapped.   
"THAT son of theirs put YOUR own father in jail Jeno."   
By this point Jeno wanted to shout and scream. Though, he couldn't do that here.  
"YOU killed HIS parents... I'm kinda glad you got caught... He didn't deserve it, he's probably in a mental institution because you traumatised him. It would've been the same way if you were in his shoes with grandma and grandpa. Also at the fact you tried to kill mum and me.”  
And in that moment in time, it went silent. Jeno's father did not speak, he just put the phone back, looked at Jeno shaking his head and lowering it. He left... Jeno rushed out and got back in the car five minutes after a very heated discussion between them. Even though Jeno's mother still loved his father, she could never forgive him... A tear escaping her left eye as she spoke with a croak in her throat.   
"Jeno, I only asked you to go in today as the final visit... We ain't going back anymore. He can rot in a cell for all I care."   
Rain started to pour down as the engine was started up, Jeno stuck his headphones in and blocked out the world as he closed his eyes. 'I hope you're okay, where ever you are.'


	9. Chapter 9

"Please... Please stop, I beg of you... L-leave them alone."   
A chilling chuckle erupts from a tall figure.  
"It's all your fault...brat..."  
"ITS NOT MY FAULT!"   
"Leave her alon-"   
"AHHHHHH"   
"NO NO NO!"   
"I'll come back for you."   
"AGGHHHHHHH!!"   
Jaemin shot up in his bed screaming, pulling at his hair screaming.  
"Get out of my head! Get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"   
Jaemin screamed head loudly and prolonged it.   
Jaemin's aunt came rushing through after she heard the chilling screams from Jaemin's room. Running and almost falling, grabbing jaemin.  
"I'm here jaemin, hey hey hey... Calm down. It's okay, I'm here."   
Jaemin stopped screaming and started crying.  
"Please l-leave me alone."   
Jaemin had calmed down after five minutes and his aunt left. He got up dragging on the grey hoodie, going to his door and locking it. He shuffled lazily to his beside table and opened up the draw and grabbing out a pack of cigarettes and the lighter along with the ash tray. Leading himself to the balcony, opening the door and shutting it behind him. Placing the ashtray on the thick steel balcony then opening the pack of cigarettes and with that lighter he lit the single toxic stick with the fire provided by the lighter, taking his first drag and exhaling out the smoke. Placing the cigarette pack in his hoodie and stood there leaning over the balcony watching the sunrise. 'College starts in five hours. They're going to question me why I left so quickly.' He thought to himself. Throwing his head back, he groaned.  
“Fuck.”   
Putting a cigarette between his lips and lit it, after a couple of drags his body going like jelly from the nicotine rush he felt but he was used to it by now to the point he enjoyed feeling that way.   
Hours had passed and the sun was almost fully out, telling jaemin it's time to go in and get ready. He walked back into his room and checked his phone, 7:30AM.  
"Time to get ready."   
Jaemin mumbled to himself as he stripped of his clothing; putting the for wash. About ten minutes later Jaemin was drying his hair and getting dressed. Even though it was going to be warmer today, jaemin stuck on plain black jeans with a white top and a blue denim jacket. Using slight concealer to cover the sleepiness under his eyes, they never seem to go away.

Jeno arrived at college and saw Jaemin walking on his own. He ran upto him, shouting out to him.  
"Hey! Na Jaemin!"   
Jaemin stopped and turned to see Jeno running up to him. Jeno showed his eye smile and Jaemin smiled back.   
"You okay? You kind of just... You know?"   
Jeno tried not to be straight forward in case it was something serious.  
"Yeah, I'm okay... I just felt like being alone when I go home."   
Jaemin chuckled as the pair walked to their morning class.  
"Well... Can I have your number? Just so I know you're okay?"   
"Yeah sure."   
Jaemin reached into his pocket and gave his phone to Jeno. He started putting in his number and sent himself a text message while pulling his phone out and saving Jaemin's contact. Giving a loving smile to Jaemin they carried on walking. Once they reached the class, the rest of group was stood there waiting. As soon as the rest laid eyes on the pair, they bombarded Jaemin with questions and Jaemin couldn't speak. Until he raised his hands up in surrender and they went dead silent waiting for an answer.  
"Guys... I'm fine, I just wanted to go home by myself. It's just something I do."   
Jaemin's chuckled as all of them started to breathe once again. For once he smiled brightly and everyone looked shocked at his smile. Jeno looked at him and saw how cute he looked when smiling. Everyone got interrupted when the teacher arrived. A new one too. All of the students piled into the smallish class room, with everyone sat with their friends at their chosen table. All of them agreed to sit at the back of the class room. Every student looked to the front at the new choreographer teacher and the other new teachers beside him.  
"Good morning class. I'm lee Taeyong."   
Taeyong smiled and then looked at the other beside him.  
"Hello, I'm Nakamoto Yuta."   
Jaemin looked up towards the red head, he realised who it was.   
He raised his hand and smiled towards the students. While the last one spoke smiling.  
"Hello I'm Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul but you can call me Ten."   
Taeyong spoke up.  
"Right, as of today, your next dance will be in partners. Please choose wisely on who you are going to dance with as you will be with them a lot of the time rehearsing."   
Jeno looked at the rest and he thought 'Jisung and Chenle... Mark and Donghyuk...'   
A boy approached the table with Taeyong.  
"Excuse me, and one of you three partner up with Yangyang please?"   
Renjun put his hand up a little bit and smiled. Yangyang sat next to Renjun and started talking. 'Looks like I'm with Jaemin for this then.'  
"Looks like it's me and you Jeno."   
Jaemin chirped. Jeno faced jaemin and smiled. Though Jeno's smile was about to drop when he saw how worn out and tired he was. 'Was he getting any rest?'   
Jaemin slightly saw Jeno's facial expression change 'I wonder if he noticed the sleep under my eyes.' Both stared a little longer before Taeyong announced.   
“Okay, everyone make your way to the changing rooms please.”   
Everyone started moving to go to the changing rooms to get changed. At that moment jaemin panicked. His heartbeat picked up and it became difficult to breathe properly. Jeno turned to see if Jaemin was following. But when he turned he saw Jaemin frozen still on the spot panicking. Jeno rushed over and Yuta looked concerned.  
"Hey hey... Jaemin what's wrong?"   
Jaemin was paralysed. Words stuck in his throat, Yuta didn't interrupt unless things got worse. Though it didn't, jaemin finally came round a couple of minutes later and cracked out a little voice towards Jeno. Yuta did know who Jaemin was since Jungwoo had mentioned him.   
"I don't want to change in front of everyone in the changing room."   
Yuta finally interrupted before Jeno could speak.   
"Jaemin?”  
The blonde looked up to the older man and something hit him right there, jaemin thought he had seen this guy years and years ago, back in the forest. He was snapped out when Yuta waved his hand in front of his face.  
“You can use the toilets next to the changing room and then place your bag in our office, okay?"   
Jaemin nodded his head slowly and felt some relief when Yuta said that. Giving a small smile towards Yuta as the pair walked away to get changed.   
Class was finally over and they were all drenches in their sweat. Shower time... Jaemin waited till everyone had left the changing room and he went in on his own, even though he was scared someone would come in and see the tiny faded scars and marks across his body, especially his ankles and wrists. He spent a good two minutes in the shower and ten minutes getting dried and dressed, but reapplying the concealer under his eyes. Jaemin walked out to see his friends stood there waiting looking all happy and giggly like little children. Jeno looked up and smiled at him, giving a kind of smirk in return to Jeno while approaching them.   
The rest of the day was roughly the same, get snacks and go to the woods and back for another lesson. Their lessons last three hours long and got a fifteen minute break half way through the lessons. Though, they had one half day and two kind of full days. Leaving them with two days off of college. Which they loved since it was days where everyone other than Jaemin would hang out at in different places. Jaemin would just stay at home reading or helping his aunt out with stuff. Or learning new stuff. Though, because of the dance class Jaemin had to meet up with Jeno that weekend.  
Jeno: Hey! Can I stay at yours this weekend. Maybe we can work on stuff and chill out, maybe? :) 

Jaemin: Hey Jeno, yeah sure. I don’t mind and my aunt doesn’t mind, she excited to meet you! 

Jeno: I can’t wait either! Anyway, rest up... Night Jaemin :) 

Jaemin: Okay, goodnight Jeno... Sleep well :) 

Jeno put his phone on charged and laid on his bed smiling like an idiot and the last thing he remembers is 'Jaemin, I'm glad I met you when I did, I hope you're glad to meet me too.'   
Jaemin didn't sleep at all last night just stayed on the balcony in his swinging chair, inhaling the toxic fumes that would be seen escaping his mouth when he exhaled. At this moment, he was sat cross legged with a cigarette in one hand and a hot black coffee in the other hand, both items bitter at the taste and it never seemed to bother him, especially the cigarette... That gave him somewhat a rough burning feeling at the back of his throat, it made him know he isn't completely gone. 'Jeno, I feel like I know you... Your.' Jaemin's thoughts were cut off from his phone pinging in his hoodie pocket. 

Jeno: Good morning Jaemin! My mum has this weekend away from home, you wanna stop over here, maybe? Instead of yours?

Jaemin: Morning... I'll have to ask my aunt but I would love too

Jeno: okay! Let me know when you leave 

Jaemin: I can’t I'll leave in about 15 mins to meet you at the coner shop though. I'll be there for 10. See you soon! 

Jaemin locked his phone and got up. Putting everything back in the draw and cleansing his body from the toxic clouds he was inhaling and exhaling from early hours. Yes, jaemin kept the draw full with cigarettes. After his shower he packed a bag and kept at least two packs of cigs on him just in case. Taking one last look in the mirror, he left his room and met his aunt downstairs.   
"Goings so soon Na Jaemin?"   
He stopped in his tracks, and stepped into the kitchen smiling slyly.  
"Um, yeah. Too anxious to wait any longer, also want to practise today too."   
Jaemin lowered his head since he was embarrassed. There was a long silence when his aunt touched his shoulder, making him look up to see her smiling.  
"Go have fun and practice, just keep in contact... Wait will there be a parent in the house?"   
"No there won't be, his mum is away this weekend."   
Jaemin wanted to bolt out of the door.   
"Ask him to stay here, I'll just be downstairs... Since you have the top floor to yourself."  
His aunt giggled and Jaemin's face lit up as he pulled his phone out and texted Jeno to come over here. Of course, Jeno agreed and made his way over to meet Jaemin as quickly as possible. While Jaemin moved stuff around in his room and made it smell a bit better before leaving to meet Jeno. When his aunt stopped him again.   
“I have to go away this weekend, the cupboards and fridge are full. I love you bye.”  
She rushed out, while Jaemin strolled out of the house.  
Jeno saw the text and quickly replied. Rushing around packing stuff and making himself look decent, finally leaving to get to his. They lived about a 30 minute walk from each other.   
Jaemin arrived at the shop to see Jeno stood leaning against the red brick wall, wearing skinny joggers and a white hoodie. ‘Cute’ Jaemin thought. The blonde approached the other and smiled.  
“Hey, shall we get going?”  
Jeno nodded and walked along side him. Jeno was nervous and excited to meet Jaemin's aunt of course.   
“My aunt had a last minute work thing and is away this weekend apparently, so we have the house to ourselves.”  
The pair approached Jaemin’s front door as the blonde unlocked the front door and walked in, Jaemin moved to the side and greeted Jeno in.   
A couple of hours later, the pair was sat in the dance studio opposite to Jaemin's room. The pair facing the mirrors panting in syncing, sweat dripping down them.   
"Want to practice more or do you want to chill out?"   
Jaemin turned to see Jeno already looking at him.   
"How about one more run through?"   
Jaemin stood up with Jeno and started to play the song (Faithful BOBI ANDONOV stripped version).   
Their bodies came closer and kept themselves in sync. Their first dance together and they kept in sync. They had only known each other for about a month, they became inseparable. Even the rest of their friends could see that too. Once they finished and stayed in their end stance, Jeno was stood baring most of his weight to his left leg behind Jaemin. Jaemin leant against on Jeno's thigh, his right hand raised to Jeno's jaw, his left drooped. Jeno's left arm drooped with the other resting lightly on Jaemin's side, both of their faces inches away. The only noise made was their heavy breathing.  
It was currently four AM and Jaemin couldn't sleep, even though he was at peace with Jeno's body warmth and slight snores within the crook of his neck. Jaemin was debating whether he should move or not. He decided to get up, making a move as quietly as possible, snatching up the cigarettes and the rest. Taking his grey hoodie he tip toed to the balcony door and grabbed the handle, looking back to see if Jeno had heard him at all which he didn't. 'He must of been tired.' Jaemin shrugged as he continued to go out and sitting himself in the swinging chair curled in his favourite blanket. Though, the moment he shut the door behind him Jeno woke up to see that Jaemin wasn't in bed, cuddling a pillow and sitting up he sat up rubbing his eyes. Looking around, he saw a door leading out to the balcony to see a faint silhouette. Jeno grabbed his joggers and hoodie, making his way to the balcony door. The moment he set foot outside, the smell of smoke hit him as he looked to his right to see Jaemin smoking a cigarette. 'Aesthetic or what?' Jeno thought. Jaemin looked shocked while furiously stubbing out the cigarette.   
"Jaemin it's fine, I don't mind. I'm just confused on why you are out here, it's cold."   
Jeno sounded concerned, eyebrows furrowed.   
"I'm sorry, I just can't sleep. I'm not much of a sleeper."   
While Jaemin spoke he placed everything on the floor, Jeno turned and went back inside. 'Fuck, why did I do this.' He sighed but looked up to see Jeno with his quilt and walked over to him. Jaemin shifted to the side with Jeno behind him to the side of him. Suddenly, Jeno snaked his arm around Jaemin and pulled Jaemin on to his lap, cradling him. Once the quilt was on him and warmth spread between them.  
“Jaemin?”  
The blonde looked up towards the brunette, locking eyes yet their eyes flickered to each other’s lips.   
“Can I?”  
Jaemin nodded subtly and closed the gap a little more as Jeno brung his hand from the blonde thigh to his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, Jaemin began to feel warm and relaxed it once they pulled away and looked at each other, Jaemin leaned his head over Jeno’s beating heart and felt his eyes beginning to shut. Everything was quiet. Jaemin had fell asleep. Leaving a smile on Jeno's face, kissing the blondes forehead gently; stroking Jaemin’s exposed skin at the bottom of his back.


	10. Chapter 10

...4 months later...  
Time had flew by this year, college has ended and its in the middle of summer. Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung were neighbours, Jaemin managed to get back the family company his uncle ran and hired both Chenle and Jisung. As for Jeno, Renjun and Donghyuck lived under one roof, Jeno’s mother’s house. Jeno was training to be a boxing teacher once qualified, while renjun and Donghyuck had set up their own agency. The brunette crashed on to his bed after a long session of training. A thought occurred, he began to smile while grabbing his phone he tapped on the phone icon and placing the phone up to his ear.   
“Hey Jaemin, come over to mine. I miss you.” 

Jaemin had just got back home from work, he checked the time to see it was 6:30pm. His phone rang, he smiled knowing it was Jeno. He listened to what the brunette had to say. Giving a small smile and laughing.   
“Okay, send me the address and I’ll be over soon.”   
Though, things were about to change for the pair of them.   
Jaemin knocked on the door and then an eye smiling Jeno appeared from behind the white plastic door. Giving Jaemin the signal to come in and seeing this brightly lit hallway. Jaemin followed Jeno to the living room talking and laughing about everything that happened at work. Until Jaemin stopped laughing and saw a photo that caught his eye. The murderer who killed his parents... Jaemin's head started to spin and his whole body paralysed, he felt like he was going to throw up. He felt the heavy weight on his chest. Bending down and gripping his hair. Terror filled the blondes eyes.   
Jeno noticed and bent down quickly in front of Jaemin, slightly shaking him to get his attention and asked worriedly.  
"Jaemin, what's wrong?"   
Jeno saw that Jaemin was looking over his shoulder slightly to the right. The brunette looked at the side of him and saw the picture, he looked confused at first but realised... Jaemin was looking at his father in the photo. He looked back towards Jaemin, he couldn't read Jaemin's face or body. Thinking of what he should say.   
"Jae-"   
"He's your father? Isnt he, Jeno?"   
Jaemin’s hands were resting on Jeno’s shoulders making eye contact with Jeno speaking coldly. Everything was dead silent. Jeno froze on the spot, words stuck in his throat.  
"Y-yes."   
Jeno lowered his head just enough to keep an eye on Jaemin.   
"You're father murdered my parents."   
Jaemin stood up from his crouched position, pushing jeno down and started to make a quick move to get out of there.   
"Jaemin! Where are you going!?"   
Jeno shouted and ran to Jaemin, grabbing his arm. In that very single moment, Jaemin's eyes were glazed over and time had slowed down. Jeno had clicked on, the glazed over eyes and slightly lower lip pout, they both recognised each other from the court rooms. Though, Jaemin doesn’t remember what happened to Jeno and all the things his father did to him. Jeno huffed a little, it was like a sigh of relief at the fact he found him finally. Though, he didn’t want to find him like this, this way was a very painful way for the both of them.   
"List-"   
Jaemin punched Jeno straight into the jaw, knocking him down. Jeno felt another pain in the stomach, Jaemin had kicked him hard in the stomach to bruise him. Jeno groaned in pain as he grabbed Jaemin’s ankles.   
"Jaemin, please... I hate him. Please, don't hate me... you don't kno-"   
"No! Jeno, save it... I should have never have met you!"   
Jeno’s heart broke when he heard the blonde say those words, his breathing stopped as he looked up at Jaemin with tears about to overflow from his eyes. Jaemin was crying, he broke down landing on his knees in front of Jeno.   
"Your father killed my parents, I was in therapy for five years out of the ten years! I lost the other two people who saved me!”   
Jaemin pulled Jeno up to him by the collar, faces close enough to feel their breathes.   
“I started smoking, I lost weight, I can't sleep and didn't want to trust anyone else. But I Started to get better, I trusted you! Thinking I could get better and move on from the past. But here we fucking are... When was you going to tell me!"   
“I, I... I didn’t know Jaemin. Please.”  
Jeno began crying and his face started to show a lot of distress and pain. Jaemin shook his head as tears started to flow down his cheeks too, landing another punch into the side of Jeno and threw him harshly on to the floor, as he turned to walk away from the blonde. Jeno letting out a scream of agony as tears ran down his cheeks, whimpering... Jaemin hit Jeno’s side that caused him his trauma from his own dad, memories started to flood back from that day.   
"P-please, Jaemin... Nana?"   
Jaemin stopped in his tracks and turned towards the blonde, his face softening for a split second and realised the pain he had caused to the person he loves and trusts. Though, a second later his eyes went wide when he heard the nickname Jeno called him.  
"Don't call me that, EVER!"   
He charged towards Jeno cried out loud again begging Jaemin.  
“Jaemin, please! I’m sorry!”   
The blonde screamed at the top of his lungs as another punch was landed into his side, hearing a crack as Jeno’s scream soon turned into nothing as he gasped for air. Jaemin stood up, looking at Jeno with blurred vision and Jeno looked back with the same blurred vision seeing black spots, groaning and crying as he moved himself closer to Jaemin. Jeno didn’t care how much pain he was in, he wanted Jaemin to stay and let them talk it out. After Jeno can get back to thinking properly.   
"Jaemin, let me explain."   
Jaemin backed up once again, his mind blocking out the brunettes pleads and cries for help as he hears the muffled noises; heading for the door and Jeno attempted to drag himself to his feet breathing heavily and screaming in pain while falling back to the floor.  
“Jaemin!”  
Jaemin’s ears began to tune into Jeno’s cries, his heart shattered as he looked back to see Jeno's silhouette in the dimly lit hall way. The blondes voice broke as he whispered.   
"I'm sorry, Jeno. Give me time."   
Though, by the time he said this Jeno already looked lifeless on the ground. Jaemin ran out not looking back and returned to the woods, not stopping not matter how much his legs ached. He crashed in the middle of the circle, the night was clear yet very dark. Lifting his head up, he could see all the fireflies flying around him. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling shakily, he smiled weakly as tears began to stream down his cheeks.   
'I'm sorry Jeno, for hurting you. Just give me time... or just forget about me please.' Laying next to the flower bed that still bloomed ten years later.   
'I'm sorry snoopy... I wish I could trust and keep peace.' 

“My firefly, I'm sorry."


End file.
